A Deusa Perdida
by villerla
Summary: Jane Mills tem catorze anos e está na quinta série, sofrendo para não repetir novamente. Mesmo transferida para uma escola de "alunos especiais", é difícil lidar com todo o estresse da maturidade. A maior parte de suas dúvidas deveria ser resolvida com revelação que é feita: ela não é uma pessoa comum. Mas, afinal, quem não gosta de uma boa aventura?
1. Jogo de Queimada

_"Terça-feira é um dia infernal"_ pensando nisso, amarrei os cadarços do meu tênis velho. Ele é tão velho que a pontinha de plástico do cadarço nem existe mais. Você sabe, a pontinha que fica na ponta-Ok, não importa.

A conselheira da minha escola diz que eu devia calar a boca a maior parte do tempo; é, eu também duvido que ela tenha diploma em pedagogia, mas o que eu posso fazer? Quase não sei ler. Pelo menos alguém por aqui pode fingir que entende algo.

Eu tenho catorze anos e estou indo para a aula de educação física. Você provavelmente gosta de educação física, porque é natural gostar. Correr, ficar suado e ter desculpa para agir como criança? É o sonho de qualquer adolescente.

Menos o meu. Embora eu pareça amargurada, não se engane; não sou daquelas garotas que se fingem intelectuais e usam óculos da vovó. Bem, a minha avó usa esses óculos. Não importa se é Ray Ban, ainda é de-Desculpa, eu fiz de novo. Tenho dificuldades em me controlar, entende? Acho que a srta. Howl tem razão, mesmo sem diploma: eu devia calar a boca na maior parte do tempo.

Bom, voltando ao assunto principal: odeio educação física. Eu gosto de ficar suada, correr e agir como criança, mas... Eu tenho problemas. Isso não é de se estranhar, já que estudo em um colégio para crianças problemáticas. E não, não enfio a cabeça de ninguém no vaso. Quando eu estudava em uma escola para crianças "normais", entre aspas mesmo porque eram todos bastante retardados do tipo-Enfim, eu geralmente apanhava. Não sou fraca, ok? Só não tenho ninguém para me cobrir. Três contra um não é justo. Nem 5x1.

Essa foi uma piada maldosa, me desculpe! Eu cresci num bairro meio esquisito, então tenho um doutorado em piadas infâmes. Se isso te incomodar, me desculpe; é difícil de controlar. Logo você vai perceber que tenho dificuldade em controlar muitas coisas...

Eu gosto de correr, ficar suada e agir que nem criança. Eu faço isso a maior parte do tempo! Mas não aqui, não em uma quadra. Lugares fechados me dão angústia, me sinto presa. A conselheira disse que é fobia, mas eu sei que não. Quanto menor o lugar, mais rápido se alastra.

Eu devia ter ficado paralisada no vestiário, porque o treinador me cutucou nas costas com força. "Ei!" exclamei, mas ele já estava longe. Esse sim tem diploma. Com ênfase na época que o vôlei era jogado com bola feita de tripa de bode!

Se tudo para você parece uma grande confusão agora, se acalme. Você vai entender.

Cheguei na quadra, me aproximando da turma. Éramos uns trinta, cada um com sua especialidade. De problemas no gênio a capacidade de se meter em encrenca e arrumar confusão. Adivinha em qual grupo estou?

O ajudante do treinador (que colocou Cleópatra em forma) estava falando. Eu tinha um pouco de pena dele, porque ele gaguejava muito e era meio manco. Não passava dos dezoito, também, o que te faz receber menos respeito dos mais novos. Não que alguém possa ser respeitado aqui.

"Oi, Gideon. Como vai?" indaguei, só por ser educada. Não queria que ninguém achasse que eu queria favoritismos, mas todo mundo estava ignorando ele! Sim, eu sou um pouquinho sensível.

"Oi, Jane. Vou be-be-bem e você?" sorri para Gideon, como se isso bastasse de resposta. Talvez, hoje, ele fosse solidário e desse algo como natação. E daí que a manutenção não ocorre tem dois meses? Eu aposto que Abraham Lincoln não precisava de manutenção da piscina, e vejam quem ele se tornou? Um presidente bem legal.

"Hoje vocês vão jogar queimada." bom, acho que alguém estava fazendo média com a turma. Mal agradecido, interesseiro, fazedor de média-Nunca mais falo com ele! Na vida, devemos escolher um caminho. Pode ser fazer as suas próprias vontades e ter uma vida honesta e feliz, ou seguir as minhas vontades e tornar a minha vida feliz.

Os times foram separados e eu engoli o nó preso em minha garganta. Tentei, na verdade. Posso ser muito legal, mas a maioria das pessoas da minha escola não vai com a minha cara. Rumores dizem que é "porque ela não consegue manter a porra da língua dentro da porra da boca, essa babaca metida". Aposto que foi o Patrick Martin que disse isso, o que é estranho se considerarmos que ele nem escova os dentes. Como ele consegue manter a língua dentro da boca, eu não sei.

Também não sei quem jogou uma bola na minha cabeça, que atingiu meu nariz. Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio, é que mexam no meu nariz. Ele tem um formato muito fofo, quer dizer, ele é perfeitamente arrebitadinho! É a melhor coisa do mundo.

Patrick Martin e sua juba de leão estavam me encarando do outro lado da quadra, rindo com aquela boca escancarada de dentões amarelos e provavelmente cheio de placas bacterianas. Babaca. Passei a bola pra uma loirinha do meu time, que me atirou um olhar superior. Sai da quadra e sentei em um banquinho. Odeio queimada, porque sempre preciso sair cedo.

É difícil me concentrar em uma coisa só, mas percebi que Patrick se deixou ser queimado. Estranhei, mudando de posição e observando com os olhos estreitos o que aquele bafudo pretendia.

Quando ele se aproximou, quicando uma bola, eu entendi. Ele queria encher o saco.

"E aí, Mills? Gostou da bolada? Talvez melhore esse seu nariz de porco." wow, ele era o rei dos xingamentos. Quantos anos ele tem? Dez?

"Bem, Patrick, ao invés de se preocupar com o nariz dos outros, já tentou pegar a pouca capacidade cerebral que te resta e achar um caminho para o banheiro mais próximo? Estão começando a achar que um reator explodiu na sua boca, já que a radiação que sai dela está vazando e matando todo mundo ao redor. Se manda, babaca." levantei o dedo do meio, sem vontade pra gracinhas. Só queria ir pra casa.

O relógio no pulso do treinador sonolento me torturava. Mais trinta minutos de aula.

"Pouca capacidade cerebral que me resta? Você não consegue nem ler." corei, cerrando os dentes. Odiava que falassem isso, ainda mais assim, sem um pingo de solidariedade.

"E você não consegue escovar os dentes. Já disse, se manda daqui." minha tentativa de disfarçar que o ataque dele havia sido bem sucedido foi razoavelmente boa, porém ele sabia que tinha achado ali um trunfo.

"É isso que a sua mãe fala pra você? 'Se manda daqui'? Por isso você frequenta mais o consultório da conselheira que todo mundo?" eu evitei seu olhar até aquele momento. Com as mãos fechadas em punhos, eu me levantei.

"Não, eu frequento mais que todo mundo porque tenho que olhar pra essa sua cara de bunda todo dia, e isso provavelmente está deixando com sequelas graves." essa era Jane Mills. Ela não sabe calar a boca quando deve, então acaba engolindo mais sapos que o resto da população mundial.

"Ah, lembrei... Você vai mais que todo mundo porque não tem pai." eu não queria, de verdade. No fundo não era a minha vontade. Não foi o que eu planejei na minha cabeça.

Mas como explicar isso quando a bola que ainda quicava foi retirada das mãos de Patrick Martins e lançada bem no meio da cara dele?

Pior ainda é a pergunta: por que a bola estava derretida?

Bom, mas se tivesse uma votação de "Pior Pergunta do Ano", essa aqui levaria a estatueta pra casa: por que Patrick Martin tinha uma queimadura de primeiro grau na bochecha?

Você pode não saber a respostas dessas indagações realmente complicadas, mas faço uma bônus bem fácil: quem está encrencada com tudo isso?


	2. Coisas com as quais Jane não sabia lidar

Eu corri. Corri sem olhar pra trás, batendo a porta da quadra com força ao sair. O que eu faria? Eu tinha que sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Senti meu coração martelar no meu peito, o medo se espalhando por todo o meu corpo. Eu estava perdida! Eles iriam me mandar pra longe... Arregalei os olhos, desesperada. Eu não poderia ser mandada embora... Nunca!

Já tinha atravessado a maior parte do colégio quando ouvi o meu nome ser berrado. Era Gideon, que vinha mancando atrás de mim. Olhei para trás brevemente, antes de voltar a correr. Eu tinha que fugir.

Pulei o muro com certo esforço, ralando as mãos ao cair no chão. "Mas que coisa?!" limpei os cortes de maneira apressada na blusa antes de me levantar e voltar a correr.

A única coisa que me impedia de matar aula todo dia era que eu não tinha onde me esconder. Minha escola, por ser uma escola para "problemáticos", tinha alguns monitores que circulavam pelos corredores. Pensando nisso, diminui meus passos. Por que eu não tinha encontrado nenhum? Parei novamente para olhar pra trás; ninguém me seguia e a escola estava bem longe.

"SAI DA FRENTE, GAROTA!" o carro velho buzinava, depois da freada brusca que me pegou de surpresa. "VOCÊ TEM PROBLEMA? TÁ FAZENDO O QUE PARADA NO MEIO DA RUA?" uma senhora (bastante sem educação) sacudia seu punho gordo para mim, com ódio em seus olhos.

Ergui meu dedo do meio para ela, virando as costas. O que ela tá fazendo por aí com essa lata velha? Fui me arrastando para longe, já me sentindo mais calma.

"Maldita escola... Esses vagabundos ficam andando por aí sem a menor..." o resto do resmungo da velha ficou perdido conforme eu me afastava, caminhando pelas ruas sem dificuldade.

Meu apartamento não era muito longe do colégio, o que era um grande alívio. O alívio acabou quando percebi que minha mochila estava no armário do vestiário e eu estava sem chaves.

Enfiei o dedo no botão do interfone, tocando na casa da minha avó.

"ENFIA O DEDO NO-Ah, é você? Onde está sua mochila, Jane?" dei de ombros, me fingindo de retardada. Não era difícil.

A porta abriu e eu entrei, ainda me arrastando. Subi as escadas rapidamente, sem cogitar pegar o elevador.

"Jane, cadê a sua-Por que você está chorando, querida?" para ser sincera com você, ela não era a minha avó. Eu não conheci a minha avó ou avô; não sei nem se eles estão vivos.

Quando você cresce meio sem rumo, aprende a mentir bem rápido. Entre a verdade e a mentira, geralmente eu escolho a mentira sem pestanejar. Olhe, eu não sou uma rebelde nem tento ser, mas na lista "Coisas com as quais Jane Mills não sabe lidar" verdade ocupa a posição três.

"Eu arrumei uma briga na escola e machuquei um colega." funguei, afundando meu rosto em seu ombro. "E depois fugi da escola porque não posso pegar outra detenção... Você sabe disso, vovó." sempre apelo pro "vovó" quando estou encrencada. Tiro e queda.

"Oh, Jane... Venha, toma um banho que vou te preparar algo pra comer." o verdadeiro nome da minha "avó" era Vivian Green e ela era uma inglesa, que veio morar aqui com seu marido americano. Bem, ele está morto tem tempo e ela não toca muito no assunto. Bom, se ela não toca eu não vou tocar, né?

Eu estava acabando de secar meu cabelo quando ouvi a voz da minha mãe. Gelei, olhando pela janela. A minha mãe era muito bonita. Eu até me sentia um borrão sujo comparado a ela.

O segundo item da lista "Coisas com as quais Jane Mills não sabe lidar" se chama Lizbeth Mills. Bom, você pode chamá-la assim. Eu a chamo de mãe.

Pelo que eu entendi da história que ela não conta, a srta. Mills foi expulsa de casa quando engravidou de mim (Jane!). Ela vivia numa parte rica de Nova York, em uma casa estilo colonial; uma casa bem diferente da que vivemos agora. Aliás, a gente nem vive em uma casa. Não considero apartamento uma casa; pode ser um lar, mas não é uma-Eu devo calar a boca.

Os cabelos loiros desciam pelas costas dela, impecáveis mesmo depois de uma dia inteiro no trabalho. Os olhos azuis brilharam por um segundo ao falar com o motorista, e ela fechou a porta. Com esforço, me afastei da janela.

Lizbeth Mills era formada em veterinária e cuidava de animais em um aquário, aqui em Nova York. Deve ser um trabalho legal, mas eu não tenho talento com a água. Eu não quis dizer que eu não tomo banho, porque eu tomo. Só não temos afinidade. Ok, eu não sei nadar. E isso não é vergonhoso!

A minha mãe bateu na porta de Vivien e eu corri para abrir, derrubando a mesinha de canto na pressa.

"JANE!" ouvi o grito de vovó da cozinha, mas a mesa podia ficar para depois.

Minha mãe entrou no apartamento, me olhando de cima a baixo. "Achei que você tinha aula de reforço depois da aula" ela comentou, o tom de voz baixo. Seus olhos se estreitaram ao fitar meu rosto, que permanecia impassível.

"Professor faltou" respondi sem animação, me dirigindo até a poltrona. Mantive meu olhar na mesinha caída ao me sentar, sem ânimo. Era sempre assim.

Sendo sincera, acho que ela se arrepende do que teve com o meu pai. Eu nem sei o nome dele! Me pergunto se ela sabe...

Quando estou muito chateada, penso nele. No meu pai, claro. Imagino ele alto, bonito como ela, mas com as minhas características. Os cabelos e olhos castanhos, com um sorriso bonito de dentes perfeitos. Não que eu tenha dentes perfeitos, mas eu queria que ele tivesse.

Ainda devaneando sobre meu pai e aparelhos dentais, ouço vagamente a minha mãe reclamar com Vivien sobre mim.

"Bom, Vivien, se ela não tem chave, deixe-a fora! Jane tem que aprender a ser responsável!" vovó faz um muxoxo e eu imagino que tenha revirado os olhos.

"Lizbeth, está fazendo menos de um grau lá fora. Ela morreria congelada! Por favor, pare de resmungos. Vai ficar para o almoço?" minha atenção é despertada e eu espero que sim, que ela fique!

"Não, a Alícia vai passar por aqui e vamos almoçar juntas... Bem, tome a chave e não fique enchendo o saco da Vivien! Ouviu, Jane?" aceno com a cabeça e ergo a mão para pegar a chave que ela joga.

A porta se fecha e vovó a tranca. Assim, levanto e me arrasto até a cozinha. Quando me jogo em uma cadeira, espero Vivien me servir.

"Valeu, vovó." sorrio para ela, começando a comer.

Às vezes é bom ter alguém que gosta da gente. Só pra variar.


End file.
